inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jakotsu
Allgeimeines Jakotsu ist einer der legendären sieben Krieger (auch Shichininitai oder im Englischen: Band of Seven), der von Naraku wiederbelebt wurde. Er besitzt ein Schwert, das sich wie eine Schlange bewegt und kann mit dieser Waffe gleich mehrere Armeen mit einem Schlag töten, es heißt Jakotsutō (dt. Schlangenschwert). Er scheint mehr Interesse an Männern als an Frauen zu haben. Außerdem klingt seine Stimme sowohl im Japanischen, als auch im Englischen wie die eines Mädchens (seine Synchronsprecher sind beide Male Frauen), was obige Vermutung unterstützt. Rumiko Takahashi selbst meinte zu Jakotsu, dass die Figur ursprünglich als Frau erdacht wurde, um den Shichinintai auch ein weibliches Mitglied zugeben. Später entschied sie sich aber dagegen und machte Jakotsu doch männlich, da sie es für umpassend erachtete, wenn Inu Yasha eine Frau töten müsste. Persönlichkeit Er schwärmt für Inu Yasha, scheint aber auch an Miroku, den er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung "sexy Mönch" nennt, interessiert zu sein. Auch meinte er zu Kouga, dass sein Wolfspelz sexy und sehr animalisch an ihm aussehe, Jakotsu aber steht nicht so auf Pelzkleidung. Er war überhaupt nicht von der Idee begeistert, dass Ginkotsu Inuyasha erledigen sollte, er wollte ihn nämlich selbst töten, weil er eine Vorliebe für Charaktere wie Inu Yasha hat (er hat Gefühle für Inu Yasha). Er wird schrecklich wütend als sich Sango in den Kampf zwischen Inu Yasha und ihm einmischt. Seiner Aussage nach findet er Kämpfe mit Frauen langweilig. Als er Sesshoumaru das erste mal sieht, sagte er, dass er sich wenn er wählen müsste, für Inuyasha entscheiden würde. Jakotsu liebt den Kampf und tötet mit seinem Jakotsutō schnell und effektiv. Er scheint aber auch ziemlich neugierig zu sein. Als er zum ersten Mal ein Gewehr sieht möchte er sofort wissen wie es funktioniert. Er benimmt sich sehr wie eine Frau und sieht auch aus wie eine Frau, allerdings kann er Frauen nicht wirklich leiden. Sein bester Freund ist Bankotsu. Dieser rächt auch Jakotsus Tod und bringt Renkotsu für seinen Verrat an Jakotsu um. Auch scheint er die Situation nicht immer richtig ernst zu nehmen, als nur noch er, Bankotsu und Renkotsu übrig sind, meint Jakotsu zu Renkotsu, sie hätten ein Problem. Renkotsu ist schweißgebadet, da er denkt Jakotsu wüsste von den Splittern und will sie nun Bankotsu übergeben. Jakotsus Problem jedoch war, dass die Shichinintai sieben Männer beinhalten, aber nur noch 3 übrig sind, Jakotsu meint dann sie müssten neue Mitglieder suchen oder den Namen ändern. thumb|left Fähigkeit & Stärken﻿ Jakotsu wurde schon zu Lebzeiten als legendärer Krieger bezeichnet. Im Kampf setzt er sein Schwert Jakotsutō als Fernwaffe ein, das wie ein normales Schwert aussieht, doch beim ausschlagen hängen sich noch andere Schwerter dran, was dann wie eine Schlange von aneinander gereihten Schwertklingen aussieht. Mit diesem Schwert ist er in der Lage, mit einem Schlag mehrere Feinde sofort zu töten. Im Kampf gegen Inu Yasha schafft er es sogar, diesen schwer zu verwunden und seine Windnarbe zu blockieren. Inu Yasha kann aber auch Jakotsu verwunden, dann kommt Renkotsu hinzu und tötet Jakotsu, um an dessen Splitter zu kommen. Bankotsu erfährt davon und bringt Renkotsu um, weil dieser seinen besten Freund tötete. Kurz vor seinem Tod meinte er noch, der Kampf mit Inu Yasha sei sein Wunschkampf gewesen und er sei stolz darauf von jemandem wie Inu Yasha besiegt worden zu sein. Er hat viele Stärken, besonders im Kampf aber eine seiner Schwächen ist das Rechnen. Er nimmt dann auch schon mal seine Finger zum abzählen, dies hilft ihm aber auch nicht, da auch das Zählen nicht seine Stärke ist. thumb|255px Vergangenheit Er und Bankotsu waren die ersten die den legendären (damals noch zwei) sieben Kriegern beigetreten sind. Damals hatte Bankotsu vor, eine Bande zu gründen, die niemand aufhalten könnte. Bankotsu fragte ihn auch, wie viele Männer dieser Gruppe angehören sollen, Jakotsu zählte dann an seinen Fingern rum und kam irgendwie auf die Zahl 7. Jakotsu meinte es sollten lieber Männer sein, die nicht so attraktiv aussahen, sonst würde er sie eher töten wollen, als mit ihnen zu töten. Er und die anderen Krieger waren Söldner, die für viel Geld kämpften. Sie wurden immer gefährlicher, sodass sich die anderen Herrscher zusammenschlossen, um sie zu vernichten. Also lockten sie ihn und die anderen in einen Hinterhalt. Wie viele Menschen er vor seinen Tod noch tötete ist nicht bekannt. Er wurde wie alle Shichinintai vor 15 Jahren hingerichtet. Namensbedeutung Jakotsu bedeutet übersetzt soviel wie "Schlangenknochen". Beziehungen Bankotsu Bankotsu: Er ist sein bester Freund, beide waren die ersten Mitglieder der Shichininati. Bankotsu selbst meinte mal, Jakotsu sei der einzige dem er je richtig vertrauen konnte. Inu Yasha Inu Yasha: Er ist in Inu Yasha verliebt und will auf jeden Fall gegen ihn kämpfen. Jakotsu liebt zwar Inu Yasha, will ihn aber dannoch töten, da er es liebt attraktive Männer umzubringen. Jakotsu fasselt auch immer wieder, dass er Inu Yasha hübsch findet, Inu Yasha beschimpft ihn dann immer als Perversling. Im Kampf unterliegt Jakotsu und er meint er sei stolz von Inu Yasha besiegt worden zu sein. Renkostu Renkotsu: Jakotsu verliert gegen Inu Yasha, dieser lässt Jakotsu aber schwer verletzt am Leben. Renkotsu holt sich dann Jakotsus Splitter, er stirbt dann ohne seinen Splitter. Suikotsu Suikotsu: Als Suikotsu zu Beginn nich der Arzt ist, greift Jakotsu diesen an. Suikotsu blutet stark, dabei kommt seine böse Seite hervor. Suikotsu & Jakotsu entführen dann Rin, um Sesshoumaru anzulocken. Der eilt Rin Hilfe und legt sich mit den beiden Shichinintai an. Rin kan befreit werden, Suikotsu kommt weider zu sich und bittet um einen würdevollen Tod. Da kommt Jakotsu hinzu und entnimmt ihm den Splitter, Suikotsu stirbt. Sesshōmaru Sesshōmaru: Dieser eilt Rin nach, um sie vor Suikotsu und Jakotsu zu retten. Es kommt zum Kamof zwischen Sesshoumaru und Jakotsu. Jakotsu wird dann von Sesshoumaru durchbohrt, stirbt aber nicht. Jakotsu meint dann, aus der Nähe sehe Sesshoumaru doch sehr reizend aus. Dieser fühlt sich nicht ernst genommen, doch bevor er Jakotsu töten kann, flieht Jakotsu mit den Worten "wir sehen uns beim nächsten Mal". Zitate *"Bist du der, den ich suche? Bist du Inuyasha? ... du bist ja entzückend! Vorallem deine Hundeohren, hinreisend." *"Hey! Inuyashaaaaa!" *"Ich will nicht sterben bevor ich Inu Yasha umgebracht habe." *"Aus der Nähe bist du doch ein attraktiver Kerl" (zu Sesshoumaru) *"Das war's, Inuyasha. Von allen Gegnern die ich umbrachte, warst du mir der Liebste." *"Was seh ich da, du trägst Pelz!? Zu Schade, leider nicht mein Geschmack." (zu Kouga) *Inu Yasha ist ja ganz niedlich, aber du bist auch sexy, Mönch." (zu Miroku) Bilder zu Jakotsu jakotsu_.jpg|Jakotsu, er ist meist fröhlich jakotsu2.jpg|Jakotsu, mit seinem Schwert jakotsu3.jpg|Er ist einfach bezaubernd ^^ jakotsu_sweet.jpg|seine böse Seite ist auch irgendwie süß Jakotsu_und_mathe.jpg|rechnen ist nicht so seine Stärke jakotsu_X.jpg|besonders süßes Bild von Jakotsu jakotsuD.jpg|der ist einfach cool JakotsuDX.jpg Jakotsuisthebest.jpg|ebenfalls ganz süßes Bild von Jakotsu jakotsuu.jpg|ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln jakotsuX.jpg|das Bild ist jetzt aber eindeutig... jakotsuXO.jpg jakotsuxx.jpg|er ist trotz allem kampfeslustig jakotsuxoxox.jpg Jakotsu Warrior.jpg|awww Jakotsu Jakotsutoblood.jpg Jakotsuto(manga).jpg|Jakotsu im Manga Jakosuto.jpg Jakotsuohneschminke.jpg|Jakotsu ohne Make-Up Jakotsu4.jpg 971726226.jpg Jakotsu34.jpg thumb|Jakotsu guckt in einen Gewährlauf Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Menschen